


Sand

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo has his way with Sean in the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

Viggo tastes like seawater. Sean can smell salt on his lover's skin, and it has him wishing they were alone, wishing he could tug down the zipper on Viggo's wet suit and just keep licking as more and more skin is revealed.

"I know," Viggo murmurs, kissing his way across Sean's face, getting Sean's t-shirt damp as he rolls Sean onto his back, "I know, and I want you, too..."

"Viggo, it's--" Sean pushes back, just a little; beach fantasies are one thing, but it's broad daylight, there are people around -- he pushes back a little harder, with no success. "Viggo, the sand..."

"Fuck the sand," Viggo grins. He leans down and sucks on Sean's earlobe, biting at it, none-too-gently. "I'm going to get you off right here. I'm going to kiss you and hold you down in the sand until you come for me. In those shorts you've been oh-so-determined not to get wet. And then you're going to thank me for it."

" _Ohhh._ " Sean's eyes go glassy at that; when Viggo takes command, he is demanding and insistent and absolutely _perfect_. Sean rubs his cock up against Viggo, feeling the damp from Viggo's wet suit soak through his shorts, and moans. His hands stretch out to wrap around Viggo's neck, and Viggo pins them down, into the sand.

Viggo drops his head to Sean's lips and kisses him again, his tongue thrusting in deep, matching the rhythm of his hips, the movements he'd be making right now if they were naked and in bed and Viggo were moving deep inside Sean. He strokes Sean's tongue with his own, firmly, making Sean whimper under him; if Sean's mouth were free, he'd be begging now.

And Viggo wants to hear that. He pulls back, still grinding his hips into Sean's, and growls, very softly, "Beg me for it."

"Please," Sean whispers. "God, please, I want to come..."

Viggo arches, shudders, presses down close to Sean again. "More," he murmurs.

"Viggo, please, let me come for you." Sean's arms press up; Viggo keeps them held and pinned. "Please let me..."

"Here in the sand," Viggo murmurs. "In broad daylight, in front of God and everyone. Come for me, Sean."

Sean's eyes close, and he comes up and bites down on the side of Viggo's neck; bites down and sucks hard and lets out a soft groaning noise as he comes, body bucking up but held down by Viggo's weight, arms trying to reach but pinned down by Viggo's hands. When it ends, he falls back, panting. "God," he whispers. His eyes are bright, and Viggo smiles, meeting Sean's gaze. "God, you're amazing," he whispers.

"I love what you do for me," Viggo murmurs. "Love what I can drive you to do for me."

"I love _you_ ," Sean says, sighing, and he goes loose and limp, letting the sand cradle him while Viggo holds him close.


End file.
